


Glader Girls

by TheGladerAndTheGlue



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gladers, Group B, POV reader, Runners, The Glade, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGladerAndTheGlue/pseuds/TheGladerAndTheGlue
Summary: You wake up alone in a clearing in the middle of a huge maze. Every month a new girl is sent into the maze. Everything changes the day the first boy shows up.Based on Group B.
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

_I am 1 year old when my parents tie my infected aunt and uncle up and leave them when we abandon our crank infested town._

_I am 2 years old when I watch my mother slowly go insane._

_I am 3 years old when my sister uses her own body to shield my brother and I from the cranks that were our parents._

_I am 4 years old when my brother covers my eyes as our sister falls to the ground, a bullet wound in her head._

_I am 5 years old when the people come for him. Not me. They just want him._

_I am 6 years old when I wander through the woods, trying to find the place the berg flew off to when it took my brother, my immune brother._

_I am 7 years old when I run from the sound of gunshots and screams._

_I am 8 years old when they finally take me away._

_I am 9 years old when I can't even remember our real names._

_I am 10 years old when I only get to see my brother when I escape the winding hallways that belong to Group B and face the consequences when I'm found with the boys of Group A._

_I am 11 years old when I overhear Ava Paige saying that both me and my best friend Lizzy's brother are not immune._

_I am 12 years old when Rachel tells me what her and Aris are working on._

_I am 13 years old when my guards tell me I will be seeing my brother for the last time._

_I am 14 years old when I enter the maze._


	2. The first gladers

The Glade is silent. Empty. No girls yet. No buildings. Nothing. The maze doors aren't even open yet. It's almost time for the box to arrive, bringing the very first girl her new life. Everything she will need is coming in the box after she wakes up. WICKED decided that she would be unconscious when sent into the maze, to make the transition easier, in just a few moments Dr. Ava Paige herself will be escorting a group of guards, along with the girl into the maze through the exit. And the girl will only wake up when she if safe in the Glade and everyone has left. They will be watching Group B the entire time, monitoring them, comparing their results to those of Group A. Rachel and Aris will be working alongside Thomas and Teresa on this project, eventually they will be sent to the maze themselves. But for now, it's time to begin the Maze Trials. Starting with one of the first test subjects, Y/N.

**•Y/N•**

Everything hurts. My back is sore, my arms and legs feel numb, and I don't think my neck is supposed to bend that way. I slowly move my limbs, attempting to stretch out.

"What the hell?" I mutter. Then I realize my eyes are closed. Slowly I open them, the bright sunlight forces me to close them again.

"Seriously what the hell?" I say again, a bit louder this time. Finally enough of the pain goes away that I can sit up, using one hand to shield my eyes. Looking around I start to panic. Then of course and ear splitting sound has to come out of nowhere and scare the rest of the crap out of me.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" I scream, scrambling to my feet. Then the noise stops.

"What the hell?" I whisper. Do I know any other words? Do I know anything else at all?! I turn in the direction the sound came from. I walk closer to examine it and see that there are some sort of metal doors in the ground. I lift them up cautiously. There are several crates inside this, whatever this thing is. All of them have the letters WICKED printed on them. WICKED? What the hell does that mean? I jump into the box like thing, ok I'm just gonna call this thing the box, and pry open some of the crates. There's some clothes in one and a bunch of tools in another, multiple crates are full of food. Well, ingredients at least. At the bottom of one of the food boxes is a bag of dog food. Dog food? Seriously? Then all of a sudden a weird rumbling, scraping noise comes from somewhere outside of the box, even louder than the sound it made.

Frantically I search around the box until my eyes land on a dagger inside a leather sheath in the tool crate. I grab it and pull myself up out of the box. The first thing I see is the big ass stone walls. I didn't notice them before, I was so busy focusing on the box I didn't stop to figure out where the hell I am. I guess I'm in hell. There's an opening in the wall I'm facing and I realize that it's getting wider, since when can walls move like that? Oh wait. Facepalm. It's called a door you idiot. Still holding the knife I sprint towards to door, it's stops moving right as I reach it.

I take a few steps through the opening, debating whether or not I should enter. Probably not. But I do anyway. I hold the knife out in front of me and walk several yards into this stone prison. At the end of the corridor there's two directions I can go.

"Well I can't remember anything so my memory must suck, I better leave some breadcrumbs behind or something." I mumble to myself, beginning to saw off a thick piece of ivy from the wall with my tiny little knife. After thinking for a moment I throw the ivy down on the ground my the right turn and go right. Not too long after that I come to another intersection and do the same, this time choosing to turn left.

This goes on for a while. Cutting ivy off the wall and alternating from turning right and left. It's getting boring. Maybe I should go back, explore the clearing some more. I turn around and follow the ivy back to the clearing, careful not to move any of it so I can come back later.

I stop right in the middle of the doors, reluctant to go back in, maybe I should stay out here in this, is it a maze? It seems like it. Then I hear the rumbling again, and then doors start to move towards each other, towards me.

"Oh shit!" I yell and sprint back into the clearing, turning around just in time to see the doors shut completely.

"What the hell is this place?" I ask, knowing there's no one to answer. Or maybe there is. I hear something behind me, very soft footsteps. I whirl around and only have time to gasp as something jumps on me, knocking me to the ground. My first instinct is to kill it. I still have the knife so I raise it to this bloodthirsty creature, prepared to fight for my life. But then it starts licking my face.

Ohhh that's what the dog food was for.

Sitting on my chest is an adorable black lab puppy. I drop the knife to the ground and lift him off me so I can sit up and properly pet him. It almost looks like he's smiling up at me as I scratch him behind the ears.

"What's your name?" I ask. He just looks up at me confused. "I don't remember mine either. I don't remember anything. Honestly I'm surprised I'm not having a panic attack right now." His mouth opens and closes multiple times, it looks like he trying to speak to me. He hasn't barked, growled, or made any sound since we met.

"Can you not speak?" I say softly. He lifts his head up so his neck is facing me, whimpering slightly. I run my fingers through the fur on his neck, feeling multiple scars beneath. Someone did this to him.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you. But things like that can't be fixed." I think for a moment. "Can I call you Bark or is that mean? Kinda like naming a hairless cat Fluffy." He smiles at me and wags his tail, I guess that's his name now.

"While we're naming things, I think I'm gonna call this place the Glade. I'm not sure why, it just feels right. That would make the two of us the Gladers, I like the sound of that."

***time skip***

Bark and I are moving all the supplies from the box to a spot by one of the trees at the edge of the forest, well, at least I'm moving stuff. He is following me around and getting in the way, but it's nice to have the company of another Glader. I'm going to try to build a little house by that tree for us. But it's getting pretty dark, we'll probably have to sleep outside tonight.

I'm in the middle of unloading the box of tools when a name pops into my head. Not Bark. Not the Glade. Y/N. My name. My name! I'm in such shock I drop the hammer on my foot, but I barely notice it as I pick up my dagger and sprint as fast as I can to the wall right by the doors. I can't hear Bark following me but I know he's there.

When I reach the wall I cut off a section of the ivy, and begin scratching my name into the wall. In case I forget again. After I'm finished carving Y/N into the wall, I carve Bark's name right next to it. The two Gladers. Side by side.


	3. New greenie

**•Y/N•**

***one month later***

The sound of the box startles me awake. I'm in such a hurry to investigate I get tangled in the blankets and fall off the hammock onto my face, causing Bark to roll his eyes at me.

"Oh shut up." I say to him, finally freeing myself from the mess of blankets. We sprint away from the Homestead, that's what I'm calling the house Bark and I built. Well, it's not much of a house, more of a hammock with a roof over it. But hey, it's all we got.

When we reach the box I immediately lift the doors open and jump down, Bark following close behind me. I'm not sure what I was expecting but I definitely wasn't expecting this.

It's another girl. **(Did anyone read that in Newts voice?)**

Another _person._

She looks up at me, terrified. Her chocolate colored hair covers half her face, and I can only see one of her dark brown eyes, so dark it looks almost black.

I'm not really sure what to say to her. I can't even remember the last time I spoke to another person.

"My name is Y/N." I whisper. The girl backs up until she hits the wall. "And this is Bark." I gesture to the puppy sitting beside me.

"Where am I?" She asks me. "Why can't I remember anything?" She's beginning to panic.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"I can't remember."

"It's ok," I say softly, trying not to scare her anymore than she already is, "I couldn't remember my name at first either. But you will soon, I promise." I look around the box, and see an open crate on its side, it's contents spilling out. There's a bag full of smaller bags of seeds, one of them is labeled "green beans". I turn back to the girl.

"Until you remember, I'm just gonna call you Greenie, ok?" She nods slightly, pulling her knees up to her chest. "If you come with me out of the box I'll show you around." She hesitates for a moment, then reaches out and takes my outstretched hand in her own. I pull her to her feet and help her out of the box, when I'm sure she's not going to run away I drop back down to get Bark out.

When the dog and I are back out of the box I take Greenies hand again and pull her to the edge of the forest where my hammock is strung up.

"I call this the Homestead. It's basically just a makeshift hammock I made from a sheet and a few wood boards for a roof. But it's home. I'll hang up another hammock for you later today." Greenie walks closer to the Homestead, her hands running over the fabric of the hammock and the wood posts that hold up the roof.

"You must have been here for a while if you were able to build this. How long have you been here?"

I gesture for her to come with me and we begin walking towards one of the maze walls, the doors aren't open yet. "I got here about a month ago. Bark was already here, I'm not sure for how long before I arrived though." We reach the wall where I have carved out a cavity at eye level. There's a large glass jar inside with thirty small stones inside, all of different colors. One for each day in the Glade.

"There's a lake in the center of the forest," I tell her, "The bottom is covered with these colorful stones. Everyday when I wake up since the day after I got here, I go to the lake and let Bark pick out a stone. We've been using them to count the days." She looks like she's about to ask something when the familiar rumbling of the doors opening cuts into the silence. It's reassuring to know that at least one thing is staying constant. The sound has begun to feel almost comforting. For me at least. Greenie has never heard the doors before, she doesn't even know that they're there. She grabs my arm, her eyes wide with panic.

"That's just the doors!" I say quickly, "The doors to the maze."

"Wait what? The maze?!" She's panicking again.

"Wow I really didn't explain anything did I? Ok, don't interrupt or ask questions or anything or this will take a really long time. Right now we are in the center of a giant stone maze where the walls change every night, creating new twists and turns and pathways. Those doors open every morning and close every night, always at the same time. I've been going out into the maze everyday since I got here, trying to find a way out. But I haven't found anything."

She stares at me. For a very long time. It's very awkward.

"Ok..." she begins. "That's a lot of information to take in all at once."

"Yea, sorry, I realized that after I had already said everything." I take her hand and guide her to the the doors. "Do you want to see it?"

She backs up a little bit, pulling her hand from mine.

"You don't have to. I just offered because it's the first thing I did when I got here. If you do decide to go out though, tell me first. I don't want you going out alone. You understand me Greenie?"

"Yea, I won't go out there."

"Good, now come on, I need to show you something else." We walk over to the wall on the other side of the door where ours names are carved. I reach up and trace the letters. Y/N. Bark. "When you remember your name I want you to come here and carve it into this wall with ours ok?"

"Ok."

"Since we're not going into the maze we should unload the supplies, later I'll take you to explore the forest."

***time skip***

Another sheet had been sent up in the box with Greenie so we were able to make another hammock. The doors closed hours ago, leaving me with nothing to do except give her a tour of the Glade. She's adjusting pretty good considering she lost her memory and woke up in a foreign place surrounded by a maze. I guess it helps that Bark is here, he helped me adjust too. Right now he's curled up on the ground between our hammocks, already asleep. I lie down in my hammock and fall asleep in seconds.

I'm woken up later in the night to a quiet scratching sound.

"Bark?" I mumble, reaching down to feel for the dog, but he's not there. He always there. Why would he have left? I shift in my hammock, rolling to my other side and see Greenie's hammock empty. There's a faint like coming from one of the walls, the one right next to the maze doors. I can see two figures, a girl and a puppy. The girl looks like shes holding a knife.

Relieved I pull myself out of my hammock and run over to the wall. By the time I get there, Greenie has finished carving into the wall and is tracing the letters over and over again. She hears my footsteps and turns, smiling at me. I look past her to see a third name on the wall.

_Ximena._

"Ximena." I repeat. "Welcome to the Glade Ximena."


	4. Something out there

**•Y/N•**

***4 months later***

"You're sure you don't want to go running today?" Cas, the newest Greenie asks me. "What if we find something?"

"You and Harriet will be just fine out there on your own. You are the best runner we have, after me of course. Beside a new Greenie is coming up today, I need to be here in the Glade waiting for her."

"Awesome, I'll finally be free of that terrible nickname."

I laugh slightly at the memory of Cas coming up in the box, she immediately starting screaming at me at the top of her lungs, and calling her Greenie didn't help, if anything it made her more pissed at us.

"Just go," I say, pushing her towards the doors, "make sure to be back before the doors close Greenie."

At the word Greenie she rolls her eyes and flips me off. Turning to sprint in the maze she misses me flipping her off back.

***time skip to when the box comes up***

"Do you want to take this one or should I?" I ask as Ximena, Bark, and I reach the box.

"You should do it, you're way better at calming those sticks down."

"You and I are remembering Cas's arrival very differently." We lift up the doors of the box and I drop down, almost landing on the Greenie. I can hear Ximena laughing at me, maybe she's actually better at this than me.

The girl has blond hair and very pale skin. She looks up at me with huge brown eyes. 13 years old maybe, younger than the rest of us.

"Hey there Greenie." She backs up to the wall, trying to get as far away from me as possible. Her eyes flash to the knife tied at my waist, and return to me, more fear in them than before.

"We're not going to hurt you Greenie," I say, removing the knife from its sheath. I drop it on the floor and kick it away from me. "My name is Y/N," I motion for Ximena to come down, she lands next to me with Bark in her arms. "This is Ximena, and that adorable little ball of fur is Bark."

The Greenie smiles a little at the sight of the tiny puppy. Ximena nudges my arm, signaling me to continue. It's probably best that we explain things before we end up with another Cas situation.

"I know you don't remember anything," I begin, "that's ok, we couldn't remember anything either, you will remember your name in a day or two. If you come out of the box with us we'll show you around."

She nods slightly and stands, I take Bark from Ximena so she can climb out, Greenie follows her and I pass the puppy back to Ximena so I can join them. Making sure to leave the knife in the box where Greenie won't see it as a threat.

I space off as Ximena starts explaining things to the girl, I catch parts of the conversation, "doors open" "five months" "out in the maze". I interrupt them when I realize what time it is.

"Where are Cas and Harriet?" Then I see two figures running towards us. The darker skinned girl has her arm over Cas's shoulder, and she appears to be limping. I can see red.

"Stay here with her." I yell at Ximena as I sprint towards the runners. Something is wrong and the Greenie shouldn't be dealing with it already.

"Y/N!" Cas screams as they reach the Glade, the doors closing behind them. Thank god they made it. "She needs medical now!" Finally I reach them and help Cas lay Harriet on the ground. There's footsteps coming from behind us, Ximena and the Greenie. That girl has no idea how to follow orders.

I think I saw some medical supplies in the box." I hear the Greenie speak for the first time, she has an accent. It's sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it.

"Come with me." Ximena pulls her along and they sprint back to the box. Bark stays with me.

"I don't know what happened, we were running back and all of a sudden Harriet wasn't next to me anymore. I turned around when I heard her scream and found her just like this. On the ground with a huge gash in her leg. And there was some sort of sticky slime on the ground next to her."

I'm about to question her when the girls get back. Ximena tosses me some cloths and a syringe with a clear liquid in it. I quickly use the cloth to mop up the blood and look questioningly at the syringe.

"Painkillers." Ximena says taking it from me and sticking the needle into Harriet's leg. She immediately relaxes a bit. Greenie holds out her hand and gives me a needle and some sort of string. I don't hesitate to stitch Harriet up but inside I'm screaming he entire time. _Oh my god I'm stabbing my friends leg with a needle! She's in so much pain! There's so much blood my hands they are literally turning red! I am freaking out!_

Then I finish, and somehow I stop freaking out.

"Tell us what happened." Ximena says to Harriet while bandaging up her leg.

"I saw something on the wall and stopped to look at it. Cas didn't notice and kept running so she didn't see that thing come up behind me. It swept my legs out from under me and stabbed one of them with some sort of blade. I tried crawling away but that just made the blade cut me more. My hair was in my face so I didn't get a good look at it, it was like a monster, but also like a machine."

The five of us sit in silence for a moment. "When I first got here, I heard something after the doors closed."

"Was it just the walls changing?" Cas asks me.

"That's what I thought at first, I could hear that too, but this sound was different. It was like something was screaming, or growling. I only heard it once, a few days after I got here. Every night I would listen to try to hear it again, but I never did. I just always thought I imagined it. But..."

"Maybe there really is something living out there." Ximena finishes. Greenie looks like she's about to say something when we hear a screeching sound from out in the maze. The same sound I heard five months ago.

"Let's get you back to the Homestead." I help pull Harriet up. "Can the rest of you unload the supplies? Maybe try to pull some stuff together to build a hospital of sorts?" The three of them head towards the box, Bark stays with me like always. Harriet lays down in her hammock, using her pillow to prop up her leg. "You good?" I ask.

"As good as I can be in this shuck place." I smile a little at the word shuck. Bark doesn't approve of swearing so we combined two of the words. I take her hand. "We're going to get out of here. I've been here five months already, how much longer can it take?" I start to walk away when I hear Harriet speak again.

"Y/N? I don't want to go back out there. Not with those, those _things_."

I nod and head towards the box. Bark follows me for a few steps before turning around and jumping up onto Harriets hammock to curl up with her. He always does that whenever one of us is hurt or afraid. I shucking love that dog so much.

I'm almost to the box when I see Ximena and Greenie running towards the doors. Cas sees me and motions me over to help her pull some crates out of the box.

"She remembered her name. Ximena is taking her to carve it in the wall."

"She remembered? What is it?"

"Sonya."

"Sonya." I repeat. "I feel like I know her. Like even more than I know the rest of you."

"Yea me too," Cas tilts her head, thinking, "Is it just me or does she remind you of a newt?"

I think about the for a second. "Huh. Yea you're right. Weird"


	5. 365th day

**•Y/N•**

***One year after Y/N arrives to Glade***

"She's late. The box has never been sent up at night."

"I'm sure it's fine Y/N." Ximena tells me, "You should sleep, I'll wait up for her, it's my job."

I decided a while ago to step down from my position as leader, it was too much to focus on figuring out the maze while also keeping this whole place in order. Besides, all the girls here seem to listen to Ximena way more than they ever did with me. 

"I don't wanna sleep, if I sleep then tomorrow will come sooner and I'll have to add the 365th Stone to the jar. Gather all the girls and have them meet me at the wall by the doors."

-

I trace over each name as ten pairs of footsteps come towards me. I suck in a deep breath and close my eyes, taking myself back to my first day. Back to the moment I put the first stone in the jar. 

One whole year.

Shuck.

"Listen up ladies, get ready to be bloody inspired." I say as I turn around to face the Gladers, "As you all know tomorrow will mark one whole year in the Glade. But we were put in here for a reason. If someone told me a year ago I would be here for this long I honestly would have believed them, I just never would have expected everything that's out there." I turn towards the maze doors, already closed for the night. 

"That place is full of creatures straight out of our nightmares, and we're standing ten feet away from it. We're Gladers. We can survive all we want in here but that out there, that's the endgame. And we're gonna beat it. Together."

Harriet is the first to speak up. "And what if we lose?"

I look Harriet straight in the eye and within hers I see the eyes of the nine other girls that have entrusted their lives to me for the past year. "Then we'll do that together too."

A look of pride crosses over Ximenas face. She may be a better leader, but she can't make speeches like that.

"I hope you're all inspired, now get your asses to the homestead. Ximena and I will wait up for the new Greenie."

Me, Ximena, and of course, Bark walk to the box and sit down in the grass at the edge. I rest my head on her shoulder right as Bark lays his in her lap. It's like we're psychically linked or something. 

"What do you think her name will be?" I wonder aloud. "There's gotta be some powerful woman from history we haven't thought of yet." About a month ago we pieced together that most of the girls were named after a powerful female. It weird, we can't remember our families but we somehow remember people like Harriet Tubman And Jane Goodall.

"Hmm, Marie maybe?" Ximena suggests

"Maybe, but we thought Mara might be named after her. It's be fitting, Marie Curie was a scientist and Mara works with those medicines in the med hut all day."

"And no one can think of anyone named Ximena, Y/N, or Cas?"

"No, maybe we were sent here by mistake."

The three of us sit in though for a moment before the blaring sounds of the box jerk us back to reality.

"About damn time." I say as I crouch down beside one of the boxes doors with Ximena on the other side.

We lift the doors at the same time to find the new girl sitting with her back to the corner. Her flaming red hair covers up most of her face but I can see the freckles dotting her skin and the hazel eyes wide with fear.

"Mara?" Ximena asks, "How did she..." Ximena trails off as she turns to face the Homestead. All the other girls are waiting there expectantly. Seeing that there's something wrong Harriet starts running towards us, I search through the rest of the girls until my eyes land on the familiar face of our medjack Mara. Red hair, hazel eyes, and freckles. A mirror image to the girl sitting below us.

"Bark go get Mara." I tel the dog and he runs off to the homestead, passing Harriet and she reaches us.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I nod at the Greenie, "See for yourself."

Harriet jumps down into the box to try to calm down the Mara clone. I take a few steps back and pull Ximena with me. "They wouldn't send us twins would they?"

"I guess you never really know with the Creators."

Bark and Mara finally arrive, concern written on both their faces.

"I'm not gonna bother going slow to about freaking you out. Your possible long lost twin sister is in the box right now with Harriet, you should probably go see her." 

"Ok, wait what?!" A WTF look crosses her face as she looks between me and the box. "Ok then."

Mara slowly walks towards the box as if the extra five seconds can give her time to process what I just said.

"Twins, damn." I say to Ximena, "I think the Creators are just fucking with us now. What are we supposed to expect next month? Another sister?"

She thinks for a moment, "Maybe two girls and once? A pregnant girl? A boy?"

"Aw hell no, they'd never send up a boy, come on be real."

"They better not give us a boy, would we even have any use for him?"

"Trust me, well never have to find out."

**I copy and pasted this from Wattpad, it’s been months and I haven’t added a new chapter so it might be a while.**

**Here is all the Gladers and the people they're named after, if you have ideas for who someone should be named after plz comment**

**Y/N- ?**

**Ximena- ?**

**Harriet- Harriet Tubman**

**Cas- ?**

**Sonya- ?**

**Mara- Marie Curie**

**Beth- Elizabeth Blackwell**

**Ru- Ruth Bader Ginsburg**

**Kelly- Helen Keller**

**Jane- Jane Goodall**

**Rosa- Rosa Parks**

**Ella (the new Greenie)- Eleanor Roosevelt**


End file.
